That Bloody Jar
by Lifewithcourtneyy
Summary: Modern AU: Mary's had a bad day at work but luckily she has Matthew to cheer things up a little bit.


That bloody jar. All she wanted when she got home was honey on toast. But no, she couldn't get that bloody jar open. Today had been terrible, they had to reprint 300 copies of the magazine due to an editing mistake that apparently 5 different people had missed and then she got slammed by the editor because she was in charge of it all! Then Matthew was supposed to meet her for lunch but his court schedule changed so now she hasn't seen him in three days because they've both been so busy. And all she wanted was to come home and have some honey on toast!

"Ahh!" Mary yelled and slammed the jar back on the bench; she slumped against the kitchen counter and sighed, could this day get any worse? Mary walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, she started unzipping the back of her dress when it caught halfway down. "Shit!" Mary swore under her breathe, she started forcing the zipper to go down "Come on!" she yelled, awkwardly angling her arms behind her back in attempt to free herself from the constraints of what used to be her favorite dress. "Aha!" Mary yelled in triumph, the zip moved down her back allowing her to drop the dress around her ankles "If only that jar was as easy…" Mary murmured to herself, she walked around to her cupboard to get something to change into when some grey material caught her eye… _Matthew… _

Walking back into the kitchen in only her underwear and Matthews rather large Oxford T-shirt Mary made another attempt at opening the jar, this time picking up the damp dishcloth and putting it over the lid, Mary squeezed, turned, pushed and pulled attempting to get the lid off "Oh for crying out loud! Why can't you just work?" Mary sighed in defeat and sunk to the floor, the weight of the day feeling heavy on her shoulders, everything became too much and she sobbed into Matthews T-shirt.

"Mary?" the front door creaked and Mary could hear him dropping his coat and bag in a pile at the front door, she quickly got up and attempted to mask her tears from Matthew, suddenly feeling silly about the whole thing. But Matthew got there too quickly "Mary what's wrong?" he asked standing in the doorway to the kitchen "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine" Mary replied wiping away the excess tears. Matthew walked towards her and placed his hands on her hips "Tell me what's wrong" he said seriously. Mary sighed "It's just been a very long day..." Matthew gave her an understanding smile and wrapped his arms around her waist, Mary rose onto her tippy toes and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Come on" Matthew whispered into her hair and reluctantly pulled out of her embrace, entwining his fingers with hers and pulling her into the lounge room and onto the couch.

Matthew laid down first and then pulled Mary in front of him, his head resting on the back of her shoulder and his arm over her waist he reached down for the remote and turned on the TV. "Now we have many options for our viewing this evening" Matthew said flicking through the channels "action" he said in a low raspy voice making Mary giggle "horror" he whispered into her hair "romantic comedy" he kissed just behind her ear making her smile "I like this one" Mary smiled wearily "The Notebook it is then" Matthew said kissing the same spot once more, partly regretting letting Mary choose the movie but at the same time not minding if it means he gets to see that beautiful smile adorn her face.

When the credits rolled onto the screen Matthew sighed and looked down at Mary fast asleep with the shadow of a smile lining her features. He carefully leaned over her and placed the remote on the coffee table and then slowly untangled his legs from Mary's and managed to stand without waking her. He carefully picked her up, allowing her head to lean against his chest and then crept quietly into Mary's bedroom, making sure not to drop her even though she basically weighs nothing at all he took extra precautions with his precious cargo.

Matthew placed Mary onto the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulder, and then stripped down to his boxers and slipped in beside her, he wrapped his arm around her stomach and slowly fell into the all inviting comfort of sleep.

Mary awoke the next morning with a slight confusion as to where she was. It felt familiar although she was sure she hadn't fallen asleep in a place this comfortable. Her brow creased and her eyes slowly fluttered open to see an adorable Matthew with his lower lip hanging down slightly in his deep sleep. Mary watched him lovingly and realized he must have moved her to the bed, a slight pit of worry settling in her stomach thinking about his back. _He really should be more careful… _Mary reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair hanging over his face _God this man _she smiled and ran a hand over his bare chest, appreciating the body he'd been working on over the months that they'd been together, he'd finally admitted that he only worked out so much because he was trying to compete for her attention, which she argued that he never had to compete for her attention, she'd noticed him from the first moment she saw him. He had so many more things going for him than any of the men that her mother had chucked at her over the years. _None of them loved me like you _she thought to herself _how can I be this lucky?_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Matthew shifted slightly beside her, running his hand up her side lifting the t-shirt she was wearing with him. "Good morning darling" Matthew murmured keeping his eyes closed, Mary smiled, he was the only person under fifty she still heard call anyone darling, but still she loved him all the more for allowing her to be his darling, he had even gotten her in the habit of using the term every now and then on him. "Good morning" she replied studying his face, she shuffled in closer to his body and with a hand running through his hair she started kissing his face, first his eyelids, then his forehead and then his nose and finally his mouth. Mary squealed when Matthew slid his arm further around her and then flipped them so that he was lying on top of her deepening the kiss and sliding his hand up and under the already risen t-shirt resting his hand just below her breast.

As they broke apart for air Matthew rested his forehead on hers "Darling… I need-" Mary's whispers were quickly interrupted by a rumble from her stomach "breakfast?" Matthew laughed at her "Yes actually" she smiled up at him "what would you like?" he lifted his head slightly to look at her "toast please" Mary grinned. "Coming right up" Matthew pecked her once more on the lips and then rolled over and walked into the kitchen.

As Mary lay in bed and thought about what she had to do in the day ahead she heard a sudden smash come from the kitchen accompanied with a loud yell from Matthew "Bloody jar!"


End file.
